Retribution
by PinkBubbleGum
Summary: what happens after AJBAC (totally different from any others written)
1. Lies

Disclaimer: except for the y-3's all these characters belong to Fox __

Disclaimer: except for the y-3's all these characters belong to Fox

Spoilers: Set after AJBAC (the season finale). 

Note: ~ shows when the characters are using telepathy

"I have a mission for your team, Soldier. You're to find and retrieve Lydecker. You'll be working with X-5/734. She's in charge of the mission." Renfro continued talking and explaining about the mission and why Lydecker was wanted dead.

"Lydecker killed Sandoval," she said. I could hear the truth between her words. She was going to kill Lydecker, but he killed Sandoval first.

"Lydecker interfered with X-5/656's recovery from a 'genetic anomaly' and ended up killing her." Actually she had killed the X-5 before Lydecker had even been anywhere near the X-5.

"Is everything understood, Soldier?" Renfro asked after lying through her teeth. She seems to have forgotten everything I know Lydecker put in his reports about me.

"Yeah, there's a problem. You're a lying, murdering, scheming bitch." I'd love to say that, but Lydecker taught us that it's best to let the enemy fell secure. So, we'd humor her- for now. "Yes Ma'am. Understood." I saluted and left her office. 

We all hate saluting and acting like soldiers. Renfro seems to think we are soldiers. We means me and my team. The five of us are the only surviving Y-3's. We aren't trained to be soldiers. We're trained to find people and to get info out of POW's easily and quickly. The geneticists that created us had this in mind. We can hear people's thoughts and we can talk to each other in our heads. Lydecker knows about those tricks, but he doesn't know how powerful we are and what we're truly capable of.

~ Shar you're troubled. What's wrong? ~

~ Renfro wants us to find Lydecker and kill him. She put X-5/656 in charge.~

~ I don't like this. Lydecker trained us. He cares about us, not just the five of us, but all his 'kids'. He trains the younger ones and expects them to respect him. With the older ones he expects resect but he also respects them, their abilities. ~

~ I agree. We can't kill Lydecker. What do you say Shar? ~

~ I agree with you. We can't kill him. I say ditch Renfro and Manticore and we find Lydecker and help him. We should also get the two captured X-5's and get them out of here before she re-indoctrinates them, or worse. ~

Agreement came from the other four in my team. I'm the youngest of us at 15 years, but I'm the best.

Ginina went to steal us a car. The twins, Jez and Mira, went to get the female X-5. Zoë and I got the male. All of us were in the car and miles away from Manticore before they even realized we had left. We made the security cams show that nothing was wrong, and we have a way of making people not see us. 

"Where to Shar?" asked Ginina.

I though for a moment searching for the answer. Then I answered, "The west coast. Seattle."

__

The second chapter's on its way. Please R&R!!!


	2. Introductions

"What's up Logan __

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine (except for the Y-3's) they belong to Fox.

"What's up Logan? News of Zack?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of military activity in Wyoming."

I herd this conversation as I slid through an open window.

"There's military activity because they're looking for us."

"Who the hell are you?" the blond female asked. She pulled out a gun and had it pointed at me. There were three other people in the room, including Lydecker.

"Hello Shar," said Lydecker calmly. "What're you doing here? Helping Her? OR us?"

"Obviously if I was helping Her you'd be halfway back to Manticore by now."

"Hello? We forgetting something?" the blond female interrupted. She was very curious as to who I was. The other two males were practically drooling over me.

Compared to any of the X-series, I was a goddess. I have strait, pure white hair that hangs down to my butt. My eyes change color from shades of blue to shades of green. I have pale skin. I'm smaller than most of the X series, standing at 5'2" (if I stretch up a bit). I've herd some of the men at Manticore say I look fragile, but I'm a least twice as strong as the X-5's.

Lydecker made the introductions. "This is Shar. She's the leader of the Y-3's. Shar, this is Syl, Krit and Logan."

So now we're all introduced, it's time to get down to business. "The two X-5's that were captured when you destroyed the genetics lab we brought with us."

"Zack and Max are both alive?" asked Krit.

"I suppose so, if that's their names." Actually I know that's their names. I read their files and saw their barcodes. "The others are on their way with them."

"Others. There're others?" asked Syl.

"Yes. My team. We're always together."

At that moment Jez, Mira, Ginina and Zoë walked in the room with Max and Zack. Zack was on his feet and walking. He wasn't injured very much when he was captured. Max wasn't yet healed enough from her heart transplant, so Zoë carried her.

"Max needs her rest and she needs to be kept still so she doesn't pull any stitches," I explained. Knowing what the next words out of their mouths would be I continued, "Max had a heart transplant. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't pull any stitches."

Zoë put Max in one of the bedrooms at Logan's suggestion. Syl and Krit were happily greeting Zack and asking what had happened.

Right before Zack pulled the trigger so Max could have his heart (literally) he was shot with a sedative. Renfro gave Max Tinga's heart. She told each of them that the other was dead in hopes that it'd break their spirit. In truth, it only would've made them stronger.

"Well, at least you're both ok. We're so worried," said Syl. "How did you guys get out?"

"I'm not really sure on that. I though we'd have been caught many times. Basically we just walked out. Strait past the guards, as though they couldn't see us," said Zack.

Lydecker seemed quite surprised. "You can do that?" He asked me.

"Yes. Actually we've been practicing that since we were little."

"What about the security cameras?"

"We bypassed them. No one saw us."

Krit interrupted, "What did you do?"

"We made all the people we passed see what we wanted them to see. They had no clue that they let us just walk out of Manticore."

"How?" asked Logan.

Lydecker answered, "The Y-series were made not to be soldiers as much as inquisitors. It would be their job to question prisoners, or find missing soldiers. They were made with telepathic abilities. Obviously, better abilities than we originally thought possible."

"So you know what we're thinking?"

"No. It's harder than that. I have to really concentrate to read people's thoughts. I can pick up on emotions and really strong thoughts, but other than that not to much without trying."

"What I want to know is why you're helping us?"

"Because Renfro is a bitch. All she does is lie, and she wouldn't care if someone was injured. She'd just take that person's organs for harvesting. Not to mention she's very bossy."

~ Shar, we should go. We'll draw to much attention to Seattle. ~

~ Agreed. You four go. I'll stay here and help them. Just don't get out of contact range, your help may be needed. ~

With that my team left. I explained to the others what they're doing and everyone agreed. The issue now was, how to shut Manticore down. Destroying the genetics lab didn't work.

__

* Tell me what you think. There's more on the way. 

Angel J 


End file.
